Rogues/Roleplay Archive9
Gold and shadow were fast asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Shark gave his mother and sister the prey. His mother had fallen ill recently. "Thank you..." said Milkweed to her son, weakly. Flood woke up early in the morning.Silverstar 00:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "good morning"purred Gold,Shadow was still asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:33, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Icy woke up to Milkweed's loud coughting. "I'm sorry," said the dieing she-cat. "No, no, it's fine," said Icy. "Let me get you some herbs." Icy padded out of the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:34, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood watched Milkweed worriedly.Silverstar 00:35, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Icy came back with some herbs. She gave them to Milkweeds, but they didn't seem to help her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:36, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood frowned. "she's not good?" she whimpered.Silverstar 00:37, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "She is very, very ill," said Icy. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:39, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood frowned.Silverstar 00:45, October 3, 2012 (UTC) She lowered her voice so Milkweed's kits couldn't hear her. "She will most likely not make it to the end of the week," she said sadly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:48, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood sighed. "LEts not tell the kits..." she whispered.Silverstar 00:54, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Icy nodded. Though, Shark and Mink were not kits any more, she was still afriad to tell them that there was nothing that they could do. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Poppy saw Flood and Icy talking and frowned. She looked at Milkweed. They must be talking about her, she thought. She padded under the dumpster. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 11:39, October 3, 2012 (UTC) The next morning.... Mink tried to wake up Milkweed, but could not. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 12:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Gold and shadow were awake.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:08, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood frowned, and gazed away from Milkweed. She could not help to know the fact that she was dead.Silverstar 14:55, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "are you okay?"asked gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:36, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Poppy stared over in sadness and went to dig the she-cat's grave. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:20, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Shadow started helping Poppy out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:52, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine..." murmured Flood.Silverstar 21:07, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Gold gave her a lick on the ear "okay"he said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood blushed, and Feather smiled at his cousin.Silverstar 21:34, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "would you.......u'm...well...like to be...more than friends?"asked Gold shyly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:37, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood purred, and her fur brushed his. "Deffently..." she murmured.Silverstar 21:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "i love you"gold blushed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:41, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood purred, and nuzzled him. "I love you too..." she murmured.Silverstar 21:55, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Gold purred,"now isn't that just sweet"meowed shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:56, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood blinked. "What?" she asked, tail twinned with Gold's. ---Feather's pelt bristled.Silverstar 21:57, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "you and my cousin"meowed shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Feather didn't want his cousin to get hurt by Gold's cousin. He was still tensed.----Flood purred.Silverstar 22:00, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "is there a problem feather?"asked shadow, "shadow now isn't the time to start fights"meowed Gold still twinned with Flood.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:03, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood purred softly. Feather narrowed his eyes. "Do you want a problem, like no more fur again?" he growled.Silverstar 22:04, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "i like my fur on me not off"moewed shadow,"stop shadow i don't want you or feather fighting"meowed Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:06, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood nodded.Silverstar 22:07, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "fine"shadow hissed quietly, "good"meowed Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Mink started crying. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Shadow walked up to Mink "whats wrong?" he asked, gold was still twinned up with Flood.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:11, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "My mother's dead, that's what's wrong!" shouted Mink. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:13, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood purred. "I gotta eat." she murmured, padding away.Silverstar 22:14, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "that must be terrible, all of my family died when i was a kit"meowed shadow,Gold went to get something to eat then went to sleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:17, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "She just died today and no one cares other than Poppy! And they weren't even friends really!" shouted Mink, tears in her eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Poppy blinked, tossing earth in her wake as she dug. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:19, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Shadow wipped the tears off of minks face "it will be okay"he meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:22, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Shark helped Poppy dug Milkweed's grave --- Mink tried to stop crying as she listened to Shadow's words. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:23, October 3, 2012 (UTC) shadow smiled at mink.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:25, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "You're so nice, I don't know why the cat's dislike you here," said Mink to Shadow, still trying to stop crying. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:26, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "thanks,your the nicest cat i've met so far and the prettyest"purred Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:44, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Mink blushed. "Um, thanks," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:48, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Shadow wrapped his tail around hers "wanna go for a little walk?"purred Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:50, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "Um, I have to sit vigil for my mother," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:51, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "okay then i will stay here with you"meowed Shadow still wrapped up with mink.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Mink purred. Shark narrowed his eyes at Shadow. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:56, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Shadow ignored Shark and licked Mink on the ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:57, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Shark pushed Shadow away from his sister. "Who the (beep!) do you think you are? Get the (beep!) away from her," hissed Shark. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:59, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "i think i'm shadow and i like your sister"shadow said calmly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:01, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Shark couldn't really respond to that answer. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "is there something wrong with liking your sister because i thinks shes really pretty,and you shark are a good brother"meowed shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:14, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Shark turned around to face Milkweed's grave, sat down, and began to sit vigil. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:17, October 4, 2012 (UTC) (shadow is so good XD) shadow was still next to Mink.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:18, October 4, 2012 (UTC) The next morning..... Shark padded into his den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:30, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Shadow was awake looking at the sky.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:32, October 4, 2012 (UTC) It started to rain. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:33, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "just what i needed"shadow meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:35, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "Get inside your den," said Mink as she ran for cover. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:36, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "i don't have one"meowed Shadow in the rain.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:37, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "Nice try," said Shark right before Mink was about to sleep. He threw a large box at Shadow. "Your new den." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:39, October 4, 2012 (UTC) "thanks for the box"meowed Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:40, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Lightning set the nearby alley on fire. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:44, October 4, 2012 (UTC) a dark gray tom attacked Shark.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:45, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Shark slashed at the tomcat. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:48, October 4, 2012 (UTC) the tom dodged and nocked Shark out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:49, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Mink lunged at the tom and slashed at his face. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:50, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Shade dodged and was about to attack but shadow nocked the tom away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:52, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Mink slashed at Shade. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) minks claw suddenly went through shade then shade wacked mink with his paw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:13, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Mink didn't seem to be afraid or even starttled. She attacked Shade again. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:13, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Flood padded over to Gold, purring.Silverstar 01:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) "What are you doing?" hissed Mink. "We are being attacked!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:33, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Flood jolted. "How do i fight, My front paw's broken!" she meowed, frantic.Silverstar 01:45, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Mink hissed and tackled Shade. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:32, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Gold ran with Flood and saw Shade,Mink went right through Shade.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:08, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Poppy sniffed the air and smelled blood and smoke. --- Puffball rolled over onto his side, snoring. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:14, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Shark tried to stand up. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:28, October 5, 2012 (UTC Shade waited for them to attack again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:18, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus lunged at Shade from above. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 21:33, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Shade jumped to the side and pinned Orpheus to the growned and sliced his claws through his back.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:14, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Orpheus' wounds healed right away. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:14, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Shade sliced through his neck.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:23, October 9, 2012 (UTC) The wound healed right away. Orpheus whistled. "Cerberus!" he called. The giant three-headed dog ran to his side. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:13, October 9, 2012 (UTC) "do you think a dog can kill me?!"growled Shade stabbing the dog in its 3 throats with his long claws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:20, October 10, 2012 (UTC) The Cerberus didn't even flinch. The Cerberus pinned Shade down by crushing him under its paw. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:18, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Poppy stood there, in shock. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:58, October 10, 2012 (UTC) The Cerberus growled at Shade. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 00:02, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Cerberus's paw went right through him then Shade stabbed him in the throats again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:17, October 11, 2012 (UTC) The Cerberus didn't do anything and pinned Shade down again. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:06, October 11, 2012 (UTC) A tiny kit watched the cats fight. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 23:13, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Shade went thought Cerberus again then turned into a lion.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:06, October 12, 2012 (UTC) The Cerberus crushed the lion. (This fight needs to end) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) shade cut off one of Cerbirus's heads.(i think i just ended it)Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:09, October 12, 2012 (UTC) (The dog is deathless. It's on of the few things that can kill cat spirits) The head grew back. (I'm thinking about how to retreat.) ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:11, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Shade didn't give up he sliced all 3 heads off.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:16, October 12, 2012 (UTC) The heads grew back. Shade was teleported randomly out of the alley. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:18, October 12, 2012 (UTC) "who the heck was that?!"meowed Gold in shock "i dont know"answered Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:20, October 12, 2012 (UTC) The kit padded into the center of camp. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:21, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Gold was still shocked by what he saw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:24, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Mink looked at the kit. His eyes were closed. "Who are you?" she asked him. "Keres," he replied. Cerberus sniffed the kit, then ran away in fright. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡01:27, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Scarlet was walking when shade magically apeared. Faolanmacduncan (talk) 01:29, October 12, 2012 (UTC) "are you okay"asked Shadow to mink.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:31, October 12, 2012 (UTC) "Fine," she said to Shadow. The kit still had its eyes closed, but it looked as if it was scanning the camp. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 01:33, October 12, 2012 (UTC) "good"Shadow purred.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:21, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Shark padded up to Mink. He had his wounds treated. "That kit is creepy," he said, plainly. ⒸloudⒹash 22:12, October 12, 2012 (UTC) "how can a kit be creepy?"laughed Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:22, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Just, he's weird..." said Shark. ⒸloudⒹash 22:25, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "i bet all kits are weird to you Shark"laughed Shadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:28, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shark narrowed his eyes at Shadow an padded away. ⒸloudⒹash 22:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Flood leaned against Gold. "Do you think we'll have kits?" she asked.Silverstar 22:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "yes i do"purred Gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:32, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Icy treated the other cats' wounds. ⒸloudⒹash 22:34, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shadow gave mink a quick lick then padded away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:38, October 13, 2012 (UTC) The group retreated to their dens. Keres vanished suddenly.... ⒸloudⒹash 22:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Shade tryed to remember what happened to him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:41, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Flood purred.Silverstar 22:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Keres appeared infront of Shade. ⒸloudⒹash 22:43, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "what the?!"meowed Shade surprised.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:45, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "You are Shade, right?" asked Keres, his eyes still closed. ⒸloudⒹash 22:47, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "um...yeah why do you ask?"meowed Shade.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) "Becuase," said Keres. His words were as cold as ice. "I need your help." ⒸloudⒹash 22:51, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive